2BA MASTER Chat
by kopycat101
Summary: Ash makes a group chat for his friends, adding those from across his adventures new and old. Things, naturally, get a little bit chaotic... (Or, another chat fic to add to the pile, but this time it includes characters from across the original Pokémon anime to the current Sun and Moon anime. So essentially Lots and Lots of characters. Multi ships.)
1. The Creation of a Cursed Chat

**AN** : I started posting this fic on AO3, but when attempting to put it here just...fucked a lot with my formatting. So I hadn't bothered to try and bring it over here until now.

For some reason I decided to start a chat fic for this fandom. But I kept wanting to add characters that I wanted to see in it, and didn't think it was fair if I only had characters from one or two seasons of the anime. I've watched at least some of every season of the anime since it's started back in the 90's, so I feel like I know most of them well enough.

I added and added characters, and soon enough I created a list of like 40 characters I wanted to see in this thing, and I churned out this...behemoth...of a first chapter.

Someone help me.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Creation of a Cursed Chat

* * *

 **Ash Ketchum** added **Brock Takeshi** , **Misty of the Waterflower** , **May Maple** , **Dawn Berlitz** , **Iris of Opelucid** , **Serena Romilly** , and 35 others to the chat!

.

 **Ash Ketchum** changed the chat name to **2BA MASTER Chat**.

.

 **Ash Ketchum** has banned **Mom** from **2BA MASTER Chat**.

.

 **Ash Ketchum** has banned **Professor Oak** from **2BA MASTER Chat**.

.

 **Ash Ketchum** has changed their name to **Pikachoose you**.

.

Misty of the Waterflower: ash its literaly 4 am what t eh FUCK

Pikachoose you: where u live maybe :p

Mallow Ma'o: ! A GROUPT CHAT!

Kiawe Kaki: Why

Brock Takeshi: ash its too late. or early i guess.

Sophocles Māmane: owo whats this?

Lillie of Aether: What is this?

Tracey Sketchit: I haven't even brewed coffee yet, Ash.

Dawn Berlitz: new chat who dis?

Gary Oak: This is Cursed, I can already feel it in my bones.

Gary Oak: GDI Ash.

May Maple: ?/ w

Lana de la Pacifica: I don't recognize all the names here.

May Maple: wht its 5

Lana de la Pacifica: Ash, how many friends do you even have?

Pikachoose you: I dunno a lot? Lmao

Brock Takeshi: ash is every1s friend

Pikachoose you: Yeah! :)

Brock Takeshi: sadly.

Pikachoose you: rude :/

Dawn Berlitz: "and 35 others to the chat" ash what the f UCK

Cilan DeKooning: Jinkies, Scoob.

Clemont Citron: ** **Pikachoose you** YOU FOOL

Pikachoose you: wtf Clemont?

Gary Oak: Accurate.

Misty of the Waterflower: fking mood

Clemont Citron: ** **Pikachoose you** YOU ADDED BONNIES # TOO

Clemont Citron: TO THE CHAT

Dawn Berlitz: who dat

Clemont Citron: ** **Pikachoose you** DELETE HER B4 SHE SEES THIS

Clemont Citron: SHES 2 YOUNG FOR THIS

Mallow Ma'o: lmaoooo rip

Lillie of Aether: Oh dear.

Pikachoose you: O H

May Maple: ash plz;;

Dawn Berlitz: w ait how old?

Brock Takeshi: ASH THINK OF THE CHILDREN

Clemont Citron: SHES 6

Dawn Berlitz: o shit

May Maple: oooo

Brock Takeshi: OH NO

Tracey Sketchit: Oh no!

Mallow Ma'o: riperoni

Clemont Citron: ** **Pikachoose you** DELETE DEELTE DELE TE

Misty of the Waterflower: A S H

Gary Oak: _Dear Gods_ , Ash. You _fool_. You _buffoon_.

Clemont Citron: N O SHES ON

Bonnie Citron: ?

Sophocles Māmane: :0

Bonnie Citron: hi ash!

Kiawe Kaki: Welp.

May Maple: asdklf

Pikachoose you: uh hi bonnie

Pikachoose you: sorry but

Bonnie Citron: who r they?

.

 **Pikachoose you** has banned **Bonnie Citron** from **2BA MASTER Chat**.

.

Clemont Citron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

May Maple: h u ogh

Mallow Ma'o: that's rough, buddy.

Dawn Berlitz: mood

Pikachoose you: laksjfdlks

Brock Takeshi: that was The Worst.

Gary Oak: I knew it. This chat is Cursed.

Sophocles Māmane: Hello 911? I think Ive witnessed a murder

Misty of the Waterflower: 4am and already a fuckup

Pikachoose you: L ISTEN

Clemont Citron: IVE JUST LOST 10 YEARS OFF MY LIFESPAN GOOD GODS

Tracey Sketchit: I feel like I've just watched a full Greek tragedy play out before my eyes.

Lillie of Aether: Honestly.

Kiawe Kaki: Accurate.

Cilan DeKooning: That was so sad, Alexa, play Despacito.

Mallow Ma'o: lmao nice

Dawn Berlitz: ayyy

May Maple: m ood

Clemont Citron: ** **Pikachoose you** NOW IVE GOT TO EXPLAIN THIS TO BONNIE

Serena Romilly: I feel like I should b more surprised at what just happened here b ut im not.

Pikachoose you: I'm sorry!

Cilan DeKooning: lol yeah

Lillie of Aether: Very true.

Clemont Citron: SHES CRYING GTG

Brock Takeshi: OH NO

May Maple: noooo

.

 **Clemont Citron** is now offline

.

Dawn Berlitz: rip :[

Serena Romilly: BONNIE! D:

Pikachoose you: I M SORRY!

.

 **Iris of Opelucid** has changed their name to **draGONE**.

.

draGONE: U DONE GOOFED ASH

Gary Oak: Yep, classic Ash.

Tracey Sketchit: Poor girl!

draGONE: JUST BARELY CHECKD MY PHONE + LOOK WHAT U DID

Mallow Ma'o: press f to pay respects

Dawn Berlitz: f

Mallow Ma'o: f

May Maple: ff

Cilan DeKooning: F!

Tracey Sketchit: f?

Sophocles Māmane: fffff

Pikachoose you: b lz

Brock Takeshi: f

Kiawe Kaki: f

Misty of the Waterflower: its all ashs fault tho

Lillie of Aether: I don't understand, but f?

Serena Romilly: [broken heart emoji] f

Lana de la Pacifica: f

draGONE: Im giving no f's :/

Cilan DeKooning: Iris, cmon.

Gary Oak: Ash doesn't deserve respect, much less mine. Why would I start now?

Sophocles Māmane: OOH

Pikachoose you: G ARY

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Mallow Ma'o: RIP

Brock Takeshi: y IKES

May Maple: o o f

draGONE: ** **Gary Oak** I like you already.

Kiawe Kaki: Damn, that's a sick burn.

Pikachoose you: why am i even surprised anymore

Cilan DeKooning: _Iris_

Gary Oak: ** **draGONE** Thank you. A lot of people do.

Serena Romilly: Ash, do I have to kill Gary? [gun emoji]

Pikachoose you: I cant believe;;

Cilan DeKooning: [eyes emoji]

Dawn Berlitz: fiiiiight!

Gary Oak: Bring it.

Mallow Ma'o: ooh [eyes emoji]

Misty of the Waterflower: u can try serena. gods knows we have

Serena Romilly: I'll Do It

Serena Romilly: Don't Test Me [gun emoji]

Gary Oak: I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me.

Misty of the Waterflower: g ODS

Cilan DeKooning: big mood

Brock Takeshi: W h at?

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Mallow Ma'o: noice

Pikachoose you: w AS THAT A VINE REFERENCE?

May Maple: haha holy shit

Kiawe Kaki: An iconic vine.

Gary Oak: Obviously.

Kiawe Kaki: Incredible.

Serena Romilly: ** **Gary Oak** …you'll live.

Serena Romilly: For now.

Gary Oak: ** **Serena Romilly** Thanks, I guess.

Pikachoose you: I CANT BELIEVE WE'VE COME TO THE DAY THAT GARY OPENLY MEMES

Tracey Sketchit: I can.

Tracey Sketchit: Gary constantly memes when he comes to Oak Labs.

Gary Oak: Lies and Slander.

Misty of the Waterflower: thats so Cursed

Dawn Berlitz: lol

Sophocles Māmane: iconic

Brock Takeshi: I can't believe it.

Brock Takeshi: but then again I can.

Lillie of Aether: ** **Gary Oak** Um, excuse me…This is quite a lot for me to process. That you, The Gary Oak, 'memes' like any other millennial.

Mallow Ma'o: wait Lill, is this Gary guy important?

Pikachoose you: LMAOOOO

Mist of the Waterflower: H A

Brock Takeshi: Hoo boy.

May Maple: i sPIT

Dawn Berlitz: im shooketh

Gary Oak: I

Gary Oak: I'm Professor Oak's grandson.

Pikachoose you: i cant believe weve come 2 the day some1 doesn't know who Gary is

Pikachoose you: im LIVING

Sophocles Māmane: _Mallow_ u can't just ask who Gary Oak is! wth

Tracey Sketchit: I feel like I'm watching a train crash and I just…can't look away.

Lana de la Pacifica: Sounds about right.

Dawn Berlitz: big mood

Kiawe Kaki: Gods save us.

Mallow Ma'o: ok sooooo ur a guy that just rides on ur grandpas fame? lame :/

Lillie of Aether: Mallow! You can't say those type of things!

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks, Scoob.

draGONE: Damn, get a waterfall for that sick burn.

Gary Oak: I'm also a two-time Pokémon League winner and a published, well-respected researcher.

Gary Oak: Thank you _very_ much.

Misty of the Waterflower: damn tht was quick

Brock Takeshi: Pretty fast response time, yeah.

Tracey Sketchit: I'm surprised there wasn't more, honestly.

draGONE: Still professional thru it all. I respect that.

Gary Oak: ** **draGONE** You. You are the only worthwhile person here.

Gary Oak: And the Lillie girl.

Lillie of Aether: I…I am honored!

Pikachoose you: ** **Lillie of Aether** plz dont be

Pikachoose you: Ive known Gary since diapers, u can take my word on it

Dawn Berlitz: pics or it didnt happen

Gary Oak: ** **Pikachoose you** Your opinion doesn't count, Ash. You're not nearly to my level.

Misty of the Waterflower: well I am, and ashs p accurate

Brock Takeshi: Yeah, I actually agree with Ash here.

Tracey Sketchit: Sorry Gary, but I've seen every single one of your baby photos in existence.

Tracey Sketchit: I cannot take you seriously anymore.

Dawn Berlitz: [eyes emoji]

Cilan DeKooning: [eyes emoji]

Mallow Ma'o: [eyes emoji]

Sophocles Māmane: [eyes emoji]

May Maple: [eyes emoji]

Serena Romilly: [eyes emoji]

draGONE: Interesting… [eyes emoji]

Pikachoose you: lol, try living by the guy fr 10 yrs Tracey

Gary Oak: _Lies and Slander_.

Misty of the Waterflower: ah, the smell of sweet blackmail

Drew LaRousse: hey you FUCKS its FIVE in the FUCKING morning, the absolute ASS CRACK OF DAWN, so why on RAYQUAZAS GREEN EARTH is any1 up right now?

May Maple: lmao hey babe!

May Maple: [heart]

Brock Takeshi: Good question.

Drew LaRousse: May?

Drew LaRousse: why the FUCK r u up rn?

Misty of the Waterflower: big ol mood

May Maple: :(

May Maple: not my fault!

Gary Oak: Blame Ash.

Drew LaRousse: ah

Drew LaRousse: also

Drew LaRousse: [heart] u may

May Maple: !

May Maple: :) [heart] u 2

Sophocles Māmane: wrow

Mallow Ma'o: dawww

Dawn Berlitz: wow whipped

Dawn Berlitz: nice catch may

May Maple: lol thnx dawn

Pikachoose you: wait may

Pikachoose you: since whenve u and drew dated?

Misty of the Waterflower: I M

May Maple:

Drew LaRousse:

Dawn Berlitz: alskLAJSDLS

Brock Takeshi: Ash, seriously?

Cilan DeKooning: Ash, that's just _sad_.

May Maple: like 3 yrs ago

Serena Romilly: I'm _so_ baffled right now.

May Maple: ash im p sure I told you?

draGONE: ASH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Gary Oak: Alright, that's just _ridiculous_.

Lana de la Pacifica: Yikes.

Pikachoose you: …listen

Dawn Berlitz: b u st ed

Tracey Sketchit: This is honestly an all-time low.

Mallow Ma'o: lmaoooo

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks

Gary Oak: It really is.

Pikachoose you: L ISTEN!

Gary Oak: And I didn't know Ash could get any lower.

Kiawe Kaki: It's actually impressive.

Drew LaRousse: may… WHY r ur friends like this

May Maple: beats me

Misty of the Waterflower: thats just how it be in this bitch of a world

Pikachoose you: I invited all my friends to a fun group chat, and this is the thanks I get…

Pikachoose you: I feel so betrayed;;

Drew LaRousse: Groudons balls all these ppl r ur friends?

Pikachoose you: Yeah!

Gary Oak: Somehow.

Pikachoose you: :/

Drew LaRousse: theres like 12 of u here

Pikachoose you: ur just jealous gary!

Kiawe Kaki: From what I can tell, there's about 15 to 18 users in this convo.

Lillie of Aether: It is actually closer to 40 people who were added to this chat.

Dawn Berlitz: ye

Drew LaRousse: GOOD GODS

Serena Romilly: Woah.

draGONE: h o ly

draGONE: ? HOW?

Cilan DeKooning: I'd say jeepers, but I already knew this lol

Tracey Sketchit: Ash is a surprisingly charismatic person, it seems.

Brock Takeshi: Ash just gets along with people really well.

draGONE: Sounds fake, but ok.

Misty of the Waterflower: big mood

Sophocles Māmane: oh worm?

Pikachoose you: H EY

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Mallow Ma'o: lolol

Pikachoose you: ALSDJFLKS

Drew LaRousse: anyways may? go the FUCK to sleep

May Maple: lol ok

May Maple: cya guys

Misty of the Waterflower: oh same

Dawn Berlitz: bye may!

Mallow Ma'o: bye u 2!

May Maple: l8r!

.

 **May Maple** is now offline

.

 **Drew LaRousse** is now offline

.

Sophocles Māmane: twu love

Brock Takeshi: Yeah, I think I'm going too.

Brock Takeshi: It's past 4:30am here.

Tracey Sketchit: True.

Kiawe Kaki: That's fair.

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks that's early…

Misty of the Waterflower: ash ur ded to me

.

 **Misty of the Waterflower** is now offline

.

Lillie of Aether: It was nice meeting you!

Pikachoose you: mISTY

Lana de la Pacifica: You're all valid.

Mallow Ma'o: mood

Dawn Berlitz: worm

Brock Takeshi: Bye all!

Sophocles Māmane: byee

Mallow Ma'o: bye!

draGONE: Anyone who's at an insane time zone, get some sleep!

Pikachoose you: Bye!

.

 **Brock Takeshi** is now offline

.

Dawn Berlitz: k bye

Dawn Berlitz: its 6 still lol

.

 **Dawn Berlitz** is now offline

.

Tracey Sketchit: I better go and convince Gary to actually sleep.

Gary Oak: You can certainly Try.

Pikachoose you: gary uve;;; been up this whole time?

Gary Oak: I never went to sleep.

Pikachoose you: W H

Gary Oak: Sleep is for the weak.

Mallow Ma'o: oh mood?

Serena Romilly: Strangely accurate

Cilan DeKooning: Sleep? I don't know her.

Lillie of Aether: That sounds unhealthy!

draGONE: Terrible, but also valid.

Sophocles Māmane: lol

Tracey Sketchit: That's Gary in a nutshell.

Pikachoose you: ALSKDFJKASL

Gary Oak: Lies.

Tracey Sketchit: Truth.

Mallow Ma'o: lmaooo

Gary Oak: Ugh, I'm not doing this.

Gary Oak: Smell ya later, losers.

.

 **Gary Oak** is now offline

.

Tracey Sketchit: Good.

Tracey Sketchit: Looks like I win again :)

Pikachoose you: IM SHOOK

Sophocles Māmane: wrow

draGONE: I'm impressed!

Mallow Ma'o: that smiley looks so evil lol

Pikachoose you: SINCE WHEN COULD U DO THAT TRACEY?

Tracey Sketchit: Oh, for a while now :)

Serena Romilly: Good.

Sophocles Māmane: nice

Pikachoose you: too powerful;;

Tracey Sketchit: Anyways, I'm off too!

Mallow Ma'o: oof

Tracey Sketchit: It was nice talking to you all!

Cilan DeKooning: You too!

Sophocles Māmane: byeee

draGONE: Same!

Pikachoose you: BYE TRACEY

Mallow Ma'o: bye!

.

 **Tracey Sketchit** is now offline

.

Lana de la Pacifica: It's getting late here, I think I'm going to sleep too.

Serena Romilly: Really?

Mallow Ma'o: lana!

Mallow Ma'o: its barely 10!

draGONE: Wow, that's early.

Kiawe Kaki: There's a lot I need to do on our ranch before school starts, so I'm hitting the hay too.

Serena Romilly: I'm jealous.

Lana de la Pacifica: I have to wake up at dawn to help at the docks.

Pikachoose you: aw! :[

Lana de la Pacifica: It's way past my bedtime.

Lillie of Aether: It is rather late!

Cilan DeKooning: That's a lot of responsibility! Get a good night's rest!

Mallow Ma'o: oh yeah :(

Mallow Ma'o: sucks but go sleep!

Sophocles Māmane: cya at school then!

draGONE: Yeah, go to sleep guys!

Lillie of Aether: Eight hours is the recommended amount of sleep for the average person!

Lana de la Pacifica: Bye.

.

 **Lana de la Pacifica** is now offline

.

Kiawe Kaki: We'll talk later, then.

.

 **Kiawe Kaki** is now offline

.

Lillie of Aether: It's been a pleasure, but I will go as well!

Mallow Ma'o: awwww u 2 Lil? :(

Pikachoose you: ok bye lillie!

draGONE: Good that you're all responsible!

Lillie of Aether: Thank you for this interesting experience, everyone.

Lillie of Aether: Yes, I would like the proper amount of sleep, Mallow.

Lillie of Aether: Goodbye!

Mallow Ma'o: fiiine

.

 **Lillie of Aether** is now offline

.

Sophocles Māmane: ugh g2g

Mallow Ma'o: u too?

Sophocles Māmane: moms yellin 4 me 2 go 2 bed

Cilan DeKooning: Ruh roh

Sophocles Māmane: l8r

Pikachoose you: rip

Mallow Ma'o: l8r!

Pikachoose you: l8r!

.

 **Sophocles Māmane** is now offline

.

Cilan DeKooning: Wow, everyone just dropped like flies these past 10 minutes.

Pikachoose you: I cant believe my chat is p much fucking dead;;

Mallow Ma'o: rip in rip, ash

draGONE: Maybe if you didn't make a chat when half your friends are in the Eastern hemisphere and its insanely early over there

draGONE: This wouldn't have happened

Mallow Ma'o: lmao

Pikachoose you: aklsjdflas don't call me out like this;;

Serena Romilly: She's actually got a point, Ash.

Cilan DeKooning: Iris often does.

Pikachoose you: l i sten

Pikachoose you:

Pikachoose you: ok nevermind Ive got nothin

Mallow Ma'o: ripperoni

Cilan DeKooning: loooool

Serena Romilly: How about we take a break? This chat's been going for nearly an hour.

Mallow Ma'o: Good thinking!

Pikachoose you: ooooh ye ok

Cilan DeKooning: I need to help w/ lunch, so this is perfect.

Mallow Ma'o: I dont sleep, so this is perfect :p

draGONE: Sounds terrible, can't relate.

Serena Romilly: Same.

Pikachoose you: ffff well brb!

.

 **Pikachoose you** is now idle

.

.

.

* * *

For this fic, I personally headcannon that Ash went to a new Region every year in this order:

Kanto and Orange Islands= Johto= Unova= Hoenn= Sinnoh= Kalos= Alola

.

Here's also a guide over which region/seasons the characters are from:

Kanto, seasons 1+2 (Indigo League and Adventures in the Orange Islands): Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit

Johto, seasons 3-5 (Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions, Master Quest): N/A

Hoenn, seasons 6-9 (Advanced, Advanced Challenge, Advanced Battle, Battle Frontier): May and Drew

Sinnoh, seasons 10-13 (Diamond and Pearl, Battle Dimension, Galactic Battles, Sinnoh League Victors): Dawn

Unova, seasons 14-16 (Black and White, Rival Destinies, Adventures in Unova and Beyond): Iris and Cilan

Kalos, seasons 17-19 (XY, XY Kalos Quest, XYZ): Serena, Clemont, Bonnie

Alola, seasons 20-current (Sun Moon, Sun Moon Ultra Adventures): Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana


	2. We Built This Chat On Rock And Roll

**AN** : I've already posted 5 chaps of this over on AO3 but I keep forgetting to post them here alsdlk.

It's a pain to upload a chat fic here bc the goddamn formatting is so terrible, but I'll persevere.

For all those that are reviewing over the validity of this fic and keep wanting it to disappear, know this: there's plenty of chapters where this came from.

* * *

Chapter 2: We Built This Chat on Rock and Roll

* * *

.

 **Mallow Ma'o** has changed their name to **Green Day ™**.

.

 **Green Day ™** changed the chat name to **Green Is Not A Creative Color**.

.

Green Day ™: My city now.

Cilan DeKooning: alkdsfj

Cilan DeKooning: Incredible

Green Day ™: u got an idea for ur chat name?

Cilan DeKooning: Let me think on it.

Green Day ™: valid

Green Day ™: man i wish i could scroll thru the chat names

Green Day ™: and knew who tf all these ppl r

Green Day ™: hmmmmmm

Green Day ™: # **Paul Petrov** # **Bianca White** # **Jessie Musashi** # **James Kojiro** who tf r ya'll?

Green Day ™: Also why is there a pokemon here too # **Meowth** ?

Green Day ™: wait, some of thes names look familiar…

.

 **James Kojiro** has changed the chat name to **Team Rocket HQ**.

.

Jessie Musashi: Prepare for trouble!

James Kojiro: And make it double!

Green Day ™: W H?

Jessie Musashi: To protect the world from devastation!

James Kojiro: To unite all people within our nation!

Green Day ™: # **Pikachoose you** ASH H ELP

Jessie Musashi: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James Kojiro: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie Musashi: It's Jessie!

James Kojiro: And James!

Green Day ™: # **Cilan DeKooning** # **draGONE** # **Serena Romilly** ITS TEAM ROCKET, GUYS

Jessie Musashi: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James Kojiro: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Green Day ™: WHO EVEN INVITED U HERE?

Jessie Musashi: It's rude to interrupt, twerp!

James Kojiro: Didn't your mother teach you any manners?

Green Day ™: 1st ofall, i dont have a mom

Green Day ™: 2nd, fuk u?

James Kojiro: Yikes.

Jessie Musashi: YOU WANNA GO, TWERPETTE?

Green Day ™: # **Pikachoose you** # **Pikachoose you** # **Pikachoose you**

Serena Romilly: TEAM ROCKET?

draGONE: wHO INVITED U 3

draGONE: # **Pikachoose you** U DUMBASS

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks!

Pikachoose you:

Jessie Musashi: IM NOT DONE TALKING TO U # **Green Day ™**

Pikachoose you: o hhhh no;;

Green Day ™: FINALLY!

Serena Romilly: Ash, WHY are Team Rocket here in this chat?

Jessie Musashi: I WILL DESTROY YOU, TWERPETTE.

Pikachoose you: Um

Pikachoose you: listen;; I can explain;;;

Cilan DeKooning: Inviting our mortal enemies seems counter-intuitive.

Meowth: We were invited here fairs and squares, twerps!

James Kojiro: Yeah, this is our chat now!

Jessie Musashi: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Meowth: Yeah!

Green Day ™: nuh uh!

Serena Romilly: Your guys' logic is so backwards…

James Kojiro: We built this chat on rock and roll!

Cilan DeKooning: Ooh, nice song choice.

James Kojiro: ! Thank you!

James Kojiro: Good to see kids appreciating proper music these days.

Jessie Musashi: James not now!

James Kojiro: oh

James Kojiro: right

Meowth: lol

James Kojiro: sorry jess

Serena Romilly: This is so surreal…

Pikachoose you: hey uhhhhh Team Rocket, could u guys be cool for a sec?

Jessie Musashi: We're always cool, twerp!

James Kojiro: Yeah!

Meowth: That's right!

Pikachoose you: I dont appreciate you taking over my chat :[

Cilan DeKooning: Yes, it's all quite rude!

draGONE: Ash, do u think politely asking them will ACTUALLY WORK?

Pikachoose you: Well, maybe?

draGONE: ITS NEVER WORKED B4

Green Day ™: alskAKLSJD

Serena Romilly: It really hasn't.

Green Day ™: OK but this doesnt rly explain why ash put them in the chat

Green Day ™: or why he had their #s in the 1st place?

Cilan DeKooning: True!

Pikachoose you: listen its;;; a Long story;;;

Jessie Musashi: It's a story spanning across the years!

James Kojiro: And at least seven generations!

Meowth: We've known this twerp since he was 10.

Meowth: He's annoyin to get around but he's familiar to us by nows.

Jessie Musashi: At this point it'd be weird if he WASN'T around to fuck us up, honestly.

James Kojiro: True! You can't live with him, but you can't really live without him.

Pikachoose you: Awwww, I didnt know u 3 cared!

Green Day ™: W HAT

Meowth: Not a chance!

Jessie Musashi: We don't, twerp.

James Kojiro: 'Care' is a strong word…

Green Day ™: ARE THESE 3 REALLY TEAM ROCKET?

draGONE: This is? SO fucking weird?

Serena Romilly: I thought I was having a fever dream but I pinched myself and I'm still here.

Green Day ™: MOOD

Cilan DeKooning: Jinkies, this is…unexpected.

Serena Romilly: # **Pikachoose you** Explain. _Now_.

Pikachoose you: well uhhh

Pikachoose you: its true that team rocket are pretty bad but

Pikachoose you: theyve actually helped me before?

Green Day ™: sounds fake but ok

Serena Romilly: same

Cilan DeKooning: Mood?

Pikachoose you: alksjdlks

draGONE: A big ol' mood.

James Kojiro: Hey, we're not bad all the time!

Jessie Musashi: Yeah! We only steal Pokémon for profit!

Jessie Musashi: That doesn't mean we're total monsters, twerps.

Meowth: Except for me, but that's cuz I'm a pocket monster!

Cilan DeKooning: Huh. That's technically true.

draGONE: G ODS, what a crock of shit ya'll're spilling.

Serena Romilly: You're still a part of an evil organization!

Pikachoose you: theyre not the worst!

draGONE: ASH THEY'VE CONSTANTLY TRIED TO STEAL OUR POKEMON

Green Day ™: team rocket are BAD GUYS!

Cilan DeKooning: Well…I mean…

Serena Romilly: I'm pretty sure they've like endangered hundreds of lives :/

Cilan DeKooning: We DID end up stopping them each time?

draGONE: True, but that DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT?

Serena Romilly: They _are_ incompetent…

Pikachoose you: look, theyve never killed anyone

draGONE: WOW! GREAT!

draGONE: THEY HAVENT **KILLED** ANYONE!

Green Day ™: KILLED? ? ?

draGONE: GOLDEN STAR FOR THEM!

Serena Romilly: Really low standards, there.

James Kojiro: Hey, we're just thieves! Not murderers!

draGONE: WHOOP DE DOO!

Jessie Musashi: Even we wouldn't stoop that low!

Pikachoose you: and considering how many bad guys ive fought that wanted to take over the world or kill a nation or other wild stuff

Pikachoose you: team rocket is actually p decent?

James Kojiro: THANK you!

James Kojiro: Finally, someone gets it!

Cilan DeKooning: They DO end up doing only minimal damage with their schemes, so there's that.

Meowth: See, we's been tellin yous all this time!

draGONE: …they did help stop Genesect that one time I guess :/

Jessie Musashi: You've got to have a little more faith in us, twerps!

Green Day ™: # **Pikachoose you** I STILL dont get why u have their #s!

Pikachoose you: just

Pikachoose you: theyve saved my life a buncha times

Pikachoose you: while I was dragged into helping rare legendary pokémon

Jessie Musashi: You really do get into a lot of trouble, you know.

James Kojiro: Yeah, those legendary Pokémon are crazy about you!

Green Day ™: woah srsly?

draGONE: Gods, no kidding.

Pikachoose you: y;;yeah;;; haha;;;

Pikachoose you: idk why it keeps on happenin ya'll

Serena Romilly: Huh. I'd thought it was just Kalos.

Meowth: I don't really gets it either, but we're always dragged in the middle of it all twos.

Cilan DeKooning: # **Serena Romilly** No, it's happened in Unova too.

Pikachoose you: tell me about it

Pikachoose you: its been happening 2 me since I was 10!

Cilan DeKooning: jinkies

Pikachoose you: nyways

Pikachoose you: they even helped save my mom frm a crystal castle made by unknown!

Pikachoose you: if nothin else, theyve done that

Jessie Musashi: Huh, I remember that.

James Kojiro: Yeah, we had to ride on your Charizard!

draGONE: So they've done a handful of good things.

draGONE: That doesn't make up for 7 years of bad things, Ash.

Green Day ™: Yeah!

Serena Romilly: It really doesn't :/

Meowth: Who's asking you anyways?!

Pikachoose you: I just thought, well

Pikachoose you: u never know when u need help;;

draGONE: So you'd ask TEAM ROCKET 4 HELP?

Pikachoose you: theyve helped when it counts!

Pikachoose you: at this point were sorta frenemies?

Jessie Musashi: No, you're our #1 enemy!

James Kojiro: Yeah, totally! #1 frenemy!

Green Day ™: alsjdklakjs

Serena Romilly: Oh my gods;;

draGONE: W TF

Cilan DeKooning: The Duality of Man, folks.

Pikachoose you: like, I wouldnt call them if i needed to move a couch or anythin but

Jessie Musashi: And you better not, twerp!

Meowth: We ain't no pack mudbrays!

Pikachoose you: if i needed to save my mom again, yeah? id totally call em?

James Kojiro: Your mother really is a darling, it'd be a shame if she ever got hurt!

Jessie Musashi: J A MES

Jessie Musashi: We're supposed to be COOL and MENACING!

James Kojiro: But you know I'm right! :(

Green Day ™: alkfdjlask iconic

draGONE: ? oh? my gods?

Jessie Musashi: As Team Rocket, we can't be nice!

James Kojiro: She even gave Meowth some Poké treats!

Meowth:

Pikachoose you: yeah, my mom's the best! :DDD

Meowth: That don't mean you gotta say it!

Jessie Musashi: U g h

Jessie Musashi: Fine.

James Kojiro: !

Jessie Musashi: Twerp, your mom is cool, and we'd def save her if u called.

Pikachoose you: ! :0

Pikachoose you: awww thnx!

James Kojiro: No problem! :)

Jessie Musashi: Don't mention it.

Jessie Musashi: literally

Jessie Musashi: don't

draGONE: I

Jessie Musashi: **ever**

draGONE: I don't even know what to say.

Meowth: I'd only do it to get more of those Poké treats, you hears?

Pikachoose you: u guys are great!

Pikachoose you: :DDD

Cilan DeKooning: _Team Rocket members show up in a group chat! What comes next will warm your heart!_

Green Day ™: laksjlkdl ac c urate

draGONE: this is the Weirdest shit I stg…

Serena Romilly: Wow, Ash, your mom really must be amazing

Serena Romilly: if even _Team Rocket_ likes her.

Pikachoose you: My mom's just the best!

Pikachoose you: u gotta meet her someday, Serena! :D

Serena Romilly:

Serena Romilly: hhhh o kay;;

Serena Romilly: maybe some day;;;

Jessie Musashi: What's that I smell?

James Kojiro: Is that love in the air?

Meowth: What a pair!

Pikachoose you: ?

Serena Romilly: asjklfdks

Green Day ™: [eyes emoji]

Cilan DeKooning: [eyes emoji]

Serena Romilly: [gun emoji] time to murder team rocket i guess!

Pikachoose you: serena NO, no murder! D:

Green Day ™: aksjdfalkj

Cilan DeKooning: [eyes emoji]

draGONE: Oh, mood?

Meowth: We's just saying it how it is!

James Kojiro: I'm too beautiful to die young!

Jessie Musashi: I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me!

Pikachoose you: ajslkds

Green Day ™: A+ meme usage 10/10

Serena Romilly: **Jessie Musashi** [gun emoji] I won't hesitate, bitch…

Jessie Musashi: **Green Day ™** ur ok twerpett

Pikachoose you: serenaaaa plz stop gunning every1 i know

Jessie Musashi: **Serena Romilly** TIME TO THROW DOWN

Serena Romilly: sorry ash, no can do

Jessie Musashi: JAMES, HOLD MY EARRINGS

James Kojiro: jess plz dont throw down

Jessie Musashi: U ASKED FOR THIS HOE DOWN THROW DOWN

James Kojiro: jESS N O

Serena Romilly: bring it

Meowth: I can't believe Jessie's gonna fist fight an actual kid.

draGONE: I can :/

Green Day ™: lmaoooo

Cilan DeKooning: Jinkies, this has gone off the rails again!

Bianca White: ?

Jessie Musashi: # **Serena Romilly** WHERE U AT SO I CAN KICK UR ASS?

Bianca White: ummmmm, do I even wanna know?

draGONE: BIANCA!

Cilan DeKooning: Hey there, Bianca!

Serena Romilly: im in hoenn, hoe

Pikachoose you: Hey Bianca!

draGONE: u REALLY dont, trust me

Pikachoose you: im;;; rly sorry bout this

Bianca White: ok!

Bianca White: fair enough!

Jessie Musashi: WHO THE FUCK ARE U?

Bianca White: ?

James Kojiro: jess plz dont yell

Bianca White: my names right there?

James Kojiro: think of the children!

Green Day ™: ohhhh lol i think i pinged you earlier

Green Day ™: whoops

Jessie Musashi: FUCK THE CHILDREN!

draGONE: W HOOPS?

draGONE: U DRAGGED BIANCA INTO THIS!

Bianca White: # **Jessie Musashi** well now, ur just rude!

Jessie Musashi:

Pikachoose you: oo ooooh no;;

Green Day ™: haha welp

James Kojiro: jess;;

Meowth: lol

Cilan DeKooning: This is a disaster and I'm so, so sorry # **Bianca White**.

draGONE: Bianca, just. Go and save urself.

draGONE: plz

Bianca White: well, im real curious now!

Jessie Musashi: # **Serena Romilly** i'll come back to u later hoe

James Kojiro: Jessie what

Jessie Musashi: # **Bianca White** so W HERE U AT?

draGONE: DO NT ANSWER HER

draGONE: DONT

Bianca White: I mean, its common knowledge?

Cilan DeKooning: B IANCA

.

 **Pikachoose you** has banned **Jessie Musashi** from **Team Rocket HQ**.

.

James Kojiro: j ess

James Kojiro: ?!

Meowth: Jessie!

Pikachoose you: IVE GOT MOD POWERS AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE EM!

draGONE: o h THANK G ODS

Pikachoose you: [gun emoji]

Green Day ™: holy shit

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks!

Serena Romilly: Wow, Ash just killed 1/3 of Team Rocket.

draGONE: ASH IS FINALLY DOING SOMETHING RIGHT

James Kojiro: hey that wasn't fair!

Bianca White: awww whyd u ban her? :(

Pikachoose you: this chat has been outta control 4 too dang long!

Serena Romilly: well I mean, ur not wrong

Cilan DeKooning: True?

Green Day ™: lmao its been Wild from the start bro

draGONE: Yeah!

Green Day ™: who u tryna kid

Pikachoose you: # **James Kojiro** # **Meowth** she was trying to pick too many fights!

draGONE: This should've happened before tbh!

Pikachoose you: if u guys wont behave, i'll ban u 2! :[

Serena Romilly: Oh, he's using the Angry Face

Meowth: We didn't do nothin!

Serena Romilly: Team Rocket's in for it now…

James Kojiro: Well, I mean…he's,,, pretty right about that

Meowth: J A MES

James Kojiro: You know I'm right!

Pikachoose you: I heckin am!

Meowth: That don't mean you gotta say it!

Bianca White: i dunno it seemed sorta fun haha

draGONE: Why don't you just ban all of them?

Pikachoose you:

Green Day ™: yeah?

Pikachoose you: listen

Pikachoose you: I dont wanna ban em outright

draGONE: w HAT

Serena Romilly: What?!

Green Day ™: W H A T

Meowth: YES

Cilan DeKooning: Que?!

James Kojiro: Thank goodness!

Pikachoose you: call me a sap but! itd be weird if they werent

Pikachoose you: here

draGONE: ASH THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!

James Kojiro: aww :')

draGONE: YOU'LL BE FEEDING THE ENEMIES INTEL!

Serena Romilly: Ash I agree, this is Bad.

Green Day ™: but all we do is meme here?

Green Day ™: like wHAT intel they gon get lmao

Cilan DeKooning: True?

Pikachoose you: point!

Pikachoose you: sides its not like theyll hang around the chat much anyways w/ how much they scheme lol

Bianca White: i think they make things entertainin! :)

draGONE: B I anca

draGONE: bianca plz

Meowth: We swear, we'll stay outta ya hairs!

James Kojiro: We'll be on our best behavior!

Serena Romilly: Suspicion™

Pikachoose you: even jessie?

James Kojiro: Even Jessie!

draGONE: I don't trust em at far as I can throw em :/

Serena Romilly: same

Cilan DeKooning: same

Green Day ™: same lol

Bianca White: same!

James Kojiro: kalsdjl

James Kojiro: Listen!

Meowth: Just give us a chance!

Pikachoose you: yeah cmon guys!

draGONE: :/

Serena Romilly: SUSPICION™

Green Day ™: mood

Cilan DeKooning: …No fault in trying?

Pikachoose you: That's the spirit! :]

Cilan DeKooning: I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

draGONE: alksdjas

Serena Romilly: Oh no.

draGONE: UVE JUST CURSED US CILAN

Green Day ™: looool

Bianca White: I hope uve knocked on wood!

Cilan DeKooning: I did! Our cabinets are dark wood :)

Meowth: Sounds fancy.

James Kojiro: Ooh, what type?

Cilan DeKooning: Walnut!

James Kojiro: I'm partial to mahogany myself.

Cilan DeKooning: A very classy choice!

draGONE: What type of weirdass alternate universe have I just been dropped into?

Green Day ™: i blame ash lol

Serena Romilly: Yeah, I agree.

Meowth: I shouldn't even bees surprised, but I am!

James Kojiro: Not many people talk about interior decorating, Meowth.

James Kojiro: Let me live :(

Meowth: That's the gayest thing you's said in the past hour.

James Kojiro: alksdfjla

Green Day ™: oh mood?

Cilan DeKooning: Big Mood!

James Kojiro: Well excuse me for being pan!

Meowth: Almost wrote "ever said" but you say gayer stuffs every 10 mins.

Green Day ™: me every day

James Kojiro: i m

Cilan DeKooning: tbh same

draGONE: …Mood.

Pikachoose you: aklsd sted

James Kojiro: This is homophobia!

Bianca White: !

Green Day ™: loooool

Cilan DeKooning: alksdjfla

Bianca White: # **Meowth** plz apologize

Meowth: ?

Bianca White: uve hurt ur friend! :(

Bianca White: that isnt very nice darlin!

Meowth:

draGONE: bianca

James Kojiro: yeah Meowth ;(

Green Day ™: alskdfja

draGONE: bianca, sweetie

Serena Romilly: w h

Green Day ™: I M SHITTING M Y SELF

Cilan DeKooning: Bianca, dear, he didn't mean it.

Meowth: sorry I thinks I got a hernea just now

Pikachoose you: alkdfjlas

Bianca White: …oh.

Meowth: It's all jokes, twerpette.

draGONE: lkajldk bianca o hm y gods

Bianca White: well

Bianca White: still!

Bianca White: support your friends! :(

Pikachoose you: yeah! :D

Green Day ™: a Mood in this chilis 2nite!

Cilan DeKooning: Drink that support friends juice!

draGONE: Bianca ur way too sweet

Serena Romilly: Support! Your! Friends!

James Kojiro: # **Bianca White** You are a sweetheart and I support you!

Bianca White: !

Bianca White: thank you!

James Kojiro: See Meowth! I deserve more Respect.

Cilan DeKooning: Bianca really is The Sweetest.

Meowth: I put up with this pan disaster every days of my life

Meowth: that's the most supports he's gonna get!

James Kojiro: R00d.

draGONE: Me me every day tbh.

Green Day ™: a big bi mood

Cilan DeKooning: Oh worm?

Pikachoose you: alksdjlka

Pikachoose you: anyways!

.

 **Pikachoose you** added **Jessie Musashi** to the chat!

.

Serena Romilly: ?!

draGONE: A S H

Jessie Musashi: SURPRISE BITCH

James Kojiro: !

draGONE: NO

Jessie Musashi: BETCHA THOUGHT U SAW THE LASTO F ME

Green Day ™: wrow

Cilan DeKooning: Zoinks!

James Kojiro: Jessie's back!

Pikachoose you: # **Jessie Musashi** this is ur first offens

Jessie Musashi: NO, UR A FIRST OFFENSE!

James Kojiro: j e s s

draGONE: ASH WHY D U BRING HER BACK?

Pikachoose you: if u don't stop picking fights im kickin u again from chat

Pikachoose you: that goes 4 u 2, james n meowth!

James Kojiro: Duly noted!

Meowth: Fine by me.

James Kojiro: Jess?

Jessie Musashi:

Jessie Musashi: FINE.

Pikachoose you: great!

draGONE: W H Y THO.

Green Day ™: plot twist lol

Pikachoose you: bc!

Pikachoose you: ever1 deserves a 2nd chance!

Bianca White: theyll keep things real entertainin!

draGONE: Ash they've had like 700 chances!

Pikachoose you: but not in the chat!

Cilan DeKooning: That's true?

draGONE: G O DS

Serena Romilly: …I'd say I'm surprised, but. Considering how forgiving Ash is, I'm not.

Green Day ™: i guess wlcome 2 the chat team rocket :p

James Kojiro: Aw, thanks!

Meowth: Sure.

Pikachoose you: yeah welcome!

draGONE: WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO HELL! WELCOME TO HELL!

Jessie Musashi: …Thanks I guess.

Pikachoose you: dont keep screwin it up!

Meowth: I wouldn't keep my hopes up, twerps.

James Kojiro: Yeah, screwing up is our specialty!

Green Day ™: what a Mood

Jessie Musashi: More like James', but sure.

James Kojiro: ;akjdsfkla

Green Day ™: lolol

Meowth: True.

James Kojiro: BE TRA Y AL

Serena Romilly: It's def a Team Rocket specialty.

draGONE: Nah, it's a Team Rocket specialty.

Serena Romilly: Wh

draGONE: JYNX

draGONE: U OWE ME A SODA

Green Day ™: damn, smooth

Pikachoose you: haha n ice

GrassGay: Nice.

Serena Romilly: A what

draGONE: …you know? A soda?

Serena Romilly: Please explain.

Pikachoose you: akldjkals

Bianca White: a pop! soda pop!

Serena Romilly:

Serena Romilly: Can you be more specific?

Cilan DeKooning: Do people in Kalos really not know what a soda is…?

Pikachoose you: serena b lz;;;

draGONE: Uhhhh, a Coke?

Serena Romily: ? Like? The drug?

draGONE: N O

Jessie Musashi: YES

James Kojiro: JESS LAKJFLDSJ

draGONE: like the canned fizzy drink!

Pikachoose you: S E RE NA

Serena Romilly: Ah.

Green Day ™: what do ppl in kalos call it?

Serena Romilly: Un soda.

draGONE:

Green Day ™:

Cilan DeKooning:

Pikachoose you: lkasjdlf

Jessie Musashi:

James Kojiro:

Meowth:

Bianca White:

Serena Romilly: I was just fucking with you lmao.

Pikachoose you: I M WHEE ZING

Green Day ™: asdfjls

Jessie Musashi: Holy shit

Bianca White: ohhhhh

draGONE:

draGONE: You got me good.

Cilan DeKooning: G ODS I should ve K NOWN THIS I M

Cilan DeKooning: FLDJFLAJSK

Bianca White: cilan?

James Kojiro: You alright there?

Cilan DeKooning: N O

draGONE: Mood

Pikachoose you: haha yeah, doesn't ur restaurant sell kalos food?

Cilan DeKooning: YES

Cilan DeKooning: W E'RE ALSO SUPPOSED 2 KNO KALOSIAN 2

Cilan DeKooning: H OW DID I NOT KN OW THIS IM GO NNA HEC KIN DIE NOW!

Serena Romilly: Well, now you know.

Cilan DeKooning: THNX I HATE THIS!

Serena Romilly: You're welcome ;3c

Pikachoose you: 1 fear

Green Day ™: riperoni

draGONE: I can't believe Cilan is fucking dead.

Bianca White: oh no! :(

draGONE: Rest in pieces, you funky little grass gay.

Cilan DeKooning: AKSJDALKL

Green Day ™: alkdsjal

James Kojiro: asdfh

Green Day ™: mood tho

James Kojiro: Same.

Cilan DeKooning: Wait

.

 **Cilan DeKooning** has changed their name to **GrassGay.**

.

Green Day ™: !

GrassGay: Perfect

draGONE: Everybody gets one.

Green Day ™: we match! :DDD

GrassGay: Thanks Iris [kissy face emoji]

GrassGay: And we do!

Bianca White: can we really change our usernames?

Pikachoose you: yeah go ahead!

Bianca White: i hadnt considered that!

Jessie Musashi: Oh thank gods.

.

 **Jessie Musashi** has changed their name to **Jessie.**

.

James Kojiro: !

Jessie: That was really bothering me.

.

 **James Kojiro** has changed their name to **James.**

.

James: Much better!

Meowth: Now we've gots our brand right!

Bianca White: i gotta think of somethin good!

Serena Romilly: Wait, did you two seriously wait to change your usernames?

James: There wasn't enough time earlier!

Jessie: I wasn't feeling it before.

draGONE: Yeah, you could've done it at any point?

Jessie:

James:

James: Listen.

Green Day ™: suspicious™

James: It just seemed a bit rude…

GrassGay: Did you not change them bc Ash invited you to the chat w/ your full names?

Meowth:

Jessie:

James:

Pikachoose you: aw! u didnt have to wait! :]

Jessie: S HOULD NT YOU TWERPS BE IN BED ANYWAYS?

Meowth: That's right!

Green Day ™: lmaoooo

Green Day ™: nah fam, we die like men here

James: It's past midnight! Go to sleep!

Pikachoose you: ur not my parents!

GrassGay: Sleep? I don't know her.

James: G O TO SLEEP!

Jessie: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!

Meowth: Go to bed, twerps!

Pikachoose you: we'll sleep when were dead!

Jessie: WELL I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP

.

 **Jessie** is now offline

.

James: Me too!

.

 **James** is now offline

.

Meowth: Yeah!

.

 **Meowth** is now offline

.

Green Day ™: lol

Pikachoose you: what even WAS that?

Serena Romilly: that was…strangely parental.

draGONE: Fucking WEIRD is what it was.

Bianca White: ash, its real eye openin to see u bein friends w team rocket!

Pikachoose you: it uuuuuuh

Pikachoose you: sure is somethin

GrassGay: Anyways, if it's past midnight, you really need to go to bed Ash!

Serena Romilly: You really should!

Pikachoose you: do I rly have to? :/

draGONE: GO! TO! SLEEP!

Bianca White: you should rest sugar!

Pikachoose you: fffine

Pikachoose you: mallow?

Green Day ™: lmao nah

Pikachoose you: mallow! :[

Pikachoose you: its gonna b 1am soon and we got class at 8!

draGONE: Z EKROM

draGONE: GO TO SLEEP!

Green Day ™: wrow

Green Day ™: no need to yell lolol

Green Day ™: ill see u losers l8r!

.

 **Green Day ™** is now offline

.

Pikachoose you: thank heck;;

Serena Romilly: Ash, plz go sleep!

Pikachoose you: i thought itd take more 2 convince her

draGONE: SSLEEEEP!

Pikachoose you: i will i will;;

Pikachoose you: see u l8r!

Bianca White: bye!

GrassGay: Sweet dreams!

Serena Romilly: Bye!

.

 **Pikachoose you** is now offline

.


	3. Have A Nice Dad

**AN** : Another backlog chapter

This chapter is brought to you by the fact that a nice reader reminded me that Brock is the Ultimate Dad Friend and Parental Figure.

PS: I hope the inclusion of older anime characters in this fic isn't alienating to new Pokemon fans;; but I'm trying my best here to have a mix of as many characters as I can;; And tbh I used to be a Ritchie Stan in my youth bc Ritchie was the only hecking person in the anime to nickname their Pokemon.

Also, bc ffnet is a Loser and Doesn't Allow Embedded Links, the 'attached images' mentioned in this chat are actual images I found online (added for flavor and visual reference).

First one is: vignette . wikia . nocookie pokemon/images/f/f0/Ritchie . png/revision/latest?cb=20100716070105 (no spaces)

Second image is: usercontent1 . hubstatic 13817948_f520 . jpg (no spaces)

* * *

Chapter 3: Have A Nice Dad

.

 **Team Rocket HQ**

.

Brock Takeshi: Why is the chat named 'Team Rocket HQ'?

Misty of the Waterflower: yeah wtf?

Brock Takeshi: Never mind. I scrolled up, saw TR invited to the chat, and extrapolated from there.

Misty of the Waterflower: aklsdjflas

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

May Maple: alksdf

Misty of the Waterflower: Big Mood tho

Tracey Sketchit: Oh…! I was wondering about that…

Gary Oak: Why on Mew's Green Earth was Team Rocket even invited here, anyways?

Misty of the Waterflower: # **Pikachoose you** u got some splainin to do

Brock Takeshi: I'm not even surprised. This is Ash we're talking about.

Brock Takeshi: He could befriend a rampaging homicidal God, if he put his mind to it.

Misty of the Waterflower: ofc

Dawn Berlitz: tru lmao

Tracey Sketchit: That's… _horrifyingly_ accurate.

May Maple: Big Mood?

Gary Oak: # **Pikachoose you** Ashy-boy, this is just sad.

Gary Oak: Everyone knows the shit you get into and aren't even surprised anymore.

Brock Takeshi: I'm not even mad, just completely and wholly resigned at this point.

Dawn Berlitz: aklsdfjl

May Maple: fffffff

Misty of the Waterflower: BIGGEST FUCKING MOOD

Tracey Sketchit: Same tbh

Dawn Berlitz: I love how much brock sounds like a dad lolol

Misty of the Waterflower: tru

Brock Takeshi:

Brock Takeshi: I mean

May Maple: brock, looking ash dead-ass in the eyes like 'im not mad, just disappointed'

Dawn Berlitz: ASLKDJKA

Brock Takeshi: alksjdklfs

Misty of the Waterflower: damn, accurate tho

Gary Oak: I'm sure that happened quite a number of times.

Brock Takeshi: Considering the amount of times I traveled with Ash…? Less than you'd expect.

May Maple: akldfjlas

Dawn Berlitz: LMAO

Tracey Sketchit: Ash isn't too bad.

Tracey Sketchit: The Situations TM he gets into, on the other hand…

Brock Takeshi: Mew, yeah.

Brock Takeshi: Ash? An angel 90% of the time. His karma juices? Terrible.

Dawn Berlitz: K ARMA J UICES

Misty of the Waterflower: sounds fake but ok :/

May Maple: aklsfdjla

Gary Oak: Mood.

Tracey Sketchit: Pffff.

Dawn Berlitz: brock ur such a dad;;;

Dawn Berlitz: im love it

Brock Takeshi: Thanks?

Misty of the Waterflower: Big Mood!

May Maple: Worm?

May Maple: brocks the dad friend we need and deserve tbh

Misty of the Waterflower: its brock love n apprecation hour in this chat every night!

Dawn Berlitz: brock is the dad I never had

Ritchie Gettum: I can get behind that!

Misty of the Waterflower: god same

Casey Nanako: Brock! Is! Our! Dad!

Brock Takeshi: !

Dawn Berlitz: wh

Misty of the Waterflower: oh!

Misty of the Waterflower: hi guys!

Dawn Berlitz: whomst?

Brock Takeshi: I haven't seen you two since Johto!

Ritchie Getum: it's really been a while! :]

Casey Nanako: hiiiiii!

Dawn Berlitz: wow thats long

Gary Oak: Oh. I'd forgotten they existed.

Tracey Sketchit: G A R Y

Ritchie Getum: hhhhh

Misty of the Waterflower: ALKSFDJL

Brock Takeshi: GARY

Gary Oak: Listen.

Casey Nanako: hi to u 2 jackass!

Casey Nanako: say that 2 my face c what happens!

Gary Oak: I'm shaking in my designer boots.

Ritchie Getum: ;;;casey plz;;;

Dawn Berlitz: FIGHT

Casey Nanako: its just a hop and skip away from palet if I take diglet tunnel, fucker :]]]]]]

Misty of the Waterflower: lmao gary, casey is being trained up by Lt. Surge to take over vermillion gym in the future

Brock Takeshi: Oh! Congrats, Casey!

Misty of the Waterflower: she Completely means it about kicking ur ass

Casey Nanako: my electabuzz will fry ur bitch ass oak! count on it!

Gary Oak:

Casey Nanako: also thnx brock lol

Ritchie Getum: casey plz dont kill gary oak, hes too famous for u to get away with it;;;

May Maple: tru?

Misty of the Waterflower: sadly

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Gary Oak: Well, damn.

Gary Oak: Say hi to Surge for me, then.

Casey Nanako: sure! after I kick ur ass!

Tracey Sketchit: Please don't kill Gary, he's sadly my best friend.

Misty of the Waterflower: lol

May Maple: awww

Gary Oak: "sadly"?

Misty of the Waterflower: tracey, thats on u

Gary Oak: Having me as a best friend is a fucking Honor.

Tracey Sketchit: It…sure is something, alright.

Gary Oak: H

May Maple: alkdfjl

Dawn Berlitz: BURN LMAO

Brock Takeshi: hahaha

Misty of the Waterflower: accurate lol

Gary Oak: DONT DO ME DIRTY LIKE THIS TRACEY!

Tracey Sketchit: I just did. :)

Gary Oak:

Misty of the Waterflower: ;)

Dawn Berlitz: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gary Oak: I hate this.

Misty of the Waterflower: ;))))))

May Maple: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Casey Nanako: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Misty of the Waterflower: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gary Oak: I HATE THIS!

Misty of the Waterflower: lmao

Brock Takeshi: Gary: No fear. Gary, after Tracey slays him: One fear.

Gary Oak: Why am I even here.

May Maple: me me evry day

Gary Oak: I am offended, I am bamboozled, this is The Worst day in my existence—

Misty of the Waterflower: shut up drama queen

Ritchie Getum: …good to know u guys stayed the same.

Casey Nanako: ye its surprisingly comfortin

Misty of the Waterflower: 4 the most part? ye

Misty of the Waterflower: xcept gary is somehow less of an ass

Ritchie Getum: huh

Casey Nanako: rly? i coukdnt tell

Gary Oak: It's called Character Development, baby.

Casey Nanako: sounds fake but ok :/

Gary Oak:

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Brock Takeshi: asdfl

Misty of the Waterflower: Mood

Tracey Sketchit: ALKDJKLF

Gary Oak: I hate this fucking family.

Drew LaRousse: Oh worm?

May Maple: :(

Drew LaRousse: except 4 may ofc

May Maple: ! :)

Drew LaRousse: ilu bae 3

May Maple: ilu2!

May Maple: 3333

Gary Oak: # **pikachoose you** Why are your friends like this?

Misty of the Waterflower: stop being a drama queen gary lolol

Tracey Sketchit: Gary, you _do_ realize you're included in that question…?

Gary Oak: How so?

Tracey Sketchit: _You're_ one of Ash's friends.

Gary Oak:

Gary Oak: Well, damn.

Casey Nanako: somehow lmao

Gary Oak: Hey? Fuck right off, thanks.

Casey Nanako: no can do, fucker! :]

Ritchie Getum: casey stop fightin ash's other friends;;

Drew LaRousse: No, go ahead

Misty of the Waterflower: damn, I missed u casey

Drew LaRousse: this is entertaining as hell.

Misty of the Waterflower: 2 fierce

Casey Nanako: oak started it 1st ritchie! :/

Ritchie Getum: that doesn't mean we have to stoop to his level, tho!

Gary Oak: I am absolutely **astonished** Ash remembered people from his time in Johto at all, so you have no room to talk, Electabuzz Girl.

Gary Oak: You too, Ash Clone.

Casey Nanako:

Ritchie Getum:

Misty of the Waterflower: I M

Tracey Sketchit: GARY!

Brock Takeshi: Why am I Not Surprised.

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Tracey Sketchit: You can't just call people Ash Clones!

May Maple: _Gary_ : she doesnt even go here

Gary Oak: You know I'm right.

Casey Nanako: fuk

Ritchie Getum: _hhhhhh_

Dawn Berlitz: may isn't he more of a regina george?

May Maple: shit u rite

Dawn Berlitz: Mean Garys™

Misty of the Waterflower: id watch it

Brock Takeshi: Same?

Drew LaRousse: same

Tracey Sketchit: That's so Cursed.

Tracey Sketchit: But same.

Ritchie Getum: ever since we fought against each other in the kanto and johto leagues;;; no one will let me live that down;;;

Casey Nanako: # **Gary Oak** look at what uve done!

Casey Nanako: uve given this perfectly functional Ritchie anxiety!

Gary Oak: Well, if he didn't have Ash's almost Exact team, and look just like him…

Ritchie Getum: hhhhh;;

Ritchie Getum: all of that was something I had b4 I met ash tho;;

May Maple: it cant have been that bad?

Gary Oak: # **May Maple** You weren't there, young pawadan.

Dawn Berlitz: lol

Dawn Berlitz: just post a pic 4 us to judge

May Maple: oooooh yeah!

Dawn Berlitz: since ive never met u in my life

Dawn Berlitz: idk but its probs a close enouh solution

Drew LaRousse: yeah, that'd work

Ritchie Getum: um sure?

.

 **Ritchie Getum** has attached **Selfie . jpg**.

.

Drew LaRousse: hm

Dawn Berlitz: hmmmm

May Maple: I mean

May Maple: I can sorta see it

Casey Nanako: pfffff ok sure

Drew LaRousse: if u squint maybe

Ritchie Getum: lemme guess, its bc of Sparky, isnt it?

May Maple: !

May Maple: is that ur pikachus name? :0

Ritchie Getum: yup! he's my little bud! :]

Dawn Berlitz: awww

Gary Oak: If you're not convinced, here's a side-by-side image of him and Ash during their league matches.

.

 **Gary Oak** has attached **Ash Vs Clone . jpg.**

.

Casey Nanako: them!

Drew LaRousse: hm…

May Maple: oh wow

Dawn Berlitz: _hmmmmmmm_

Ritchie Getum: p lz;;

Dawn Berlitz: suspicious!

Ritchie Getum: dont do this to me;;

Casey Nanako: lakfjsdkl

Misty of the Waterflower: rip

May Maple: to b fair at least u got dif hair colors and length

Brock Takeshi: True! There's that!

Drew LaRousse: yeah, plus the yellow-green color scheme is v different from ash's red-blue-black

Ritchie Getum: _thank you!_

Dawn Berlitz: no, theyre def the same, see these Tru Fax:

Dawn Berlitz: same fingerless gloves

Dawn Berlitz: same pikachu

Dawn Berlitz: same hat

Ritchie Getum: LKAJSDKLJ

Casey Nanako: same hat!

Misty of the Waterflower: lol

Brock Takeshi: lajsldk

May Maple: same hat!

Drew LaRousse: same hat

Ritchie Getum: b lz;;

Dawn Berlitz: hes ketchum, ur getum

Dawn Berlitz: _HMMMMMM_

Ritchie Getum: I CANT HELP THAT

Ritchie Getum: I WAS BORN WITH THIS NAME!

Casey Nanako: bby u was born this way!

May Maple: oh mood?

Ritchie Getum: aklsfjdkj

Drew LaRousse: Big Mood

Misty of the Waterflower: heckin m o od

Tracey Sketchit: Wow, what a Mood.

Ritchie Getum: casey I kno ur tryin but;; u aint helpin;;;

Casey Nanako: thats just how i b

Ritchie Getum: i know and I still support u

Casey Nanako: thnx bby

Misty of the Waterflower: W AIT

Misty of the Waterflower: are you 2 dating?

Casey Nanako: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ritchie Getum: hmmmm…

Misty of the Waterflower: why am I just hearing abt this?

Ritchie Getum: I dunno, r we?

Casey Nanako: idk lmao

Casey Nanako: wtf is romance anyways lol

Ritchie Getum: valid, have a nice day

Tracey Sketchit: Mood?

Tracey Sketchit: As an Ace terrified of the future, I feel this.

Casey Nanako: big mood

Ritchie Getum: mood

Gary Oak: I know, and you're still valid.

Tracey Sketchit: aksdflsj

Tracey Sketchit: thnx gary;;;

Gary Oak: no prob

Misty of the Waterflower: ur doing great sweetie!

Casey Nanako: but like ritchie

Casey Nanako: id be chill 2 like marry u

Ritchie Getum:

Tracey Sketchit: !

Casey Nanako: aint like id wanna deal w anyone else lolol

Ritchie Getum: o h

Dawn Berlitz: OOOOOH

May Maple: Y O

Drew LaRousse: W HAT

Misty of the Waterflower: DAMN SMOOTH

Brock Takeshi: I'd say congrats, but uh,

Brock Takeshi: Ya'll still Literal Fetuses.

Misty of the Waterflower: alkfdjl

Dawn Berlitz: alkjfdla

May Maple: akljfdkls

Drew LaRousse: asdfkl

Casey Nanako: fffffff

Ritchie Getum: I mean;;;

Ritchie Getum: he aint wrong;;

Dawn Berlitz: brock is Best Dad

.

 **Dawn Berlitz** has changed **Brock Takeshi** 's name to **Best Dad.**

.

Best Dad: I

Best Dad: ok then

Misty of the Waterflower: bless

May Maple: all is right in the world

Best Dad: I'd say I'm surprised but

Best Dad: I'm not.

Drew LaRousse: rip

Casey Nanako: Brock! Is! Best! Dad!

Misty of Waterflower: y'aint got nothin to do but embrace it, m'dude

Best Dad:

Best Dad: Sure…?

Tracey Sketchit: Just go with it.

May Maple: Brock, tears streamin down his face: _what does this even mean?_

Misty of Waterflower: ajkdsfak

Dawn Berlitz: akldfjkal

Drew LaRousse: im so proud…

Best Dad: Pfffff

Best Dad: Don't call me out like this.

May Maple: understandable, have a nice dad

May Maple: *day

Dawn Berlitz: lmaoooo

Casey Nanako: lolol

May Maple: nvm same diff

Ritchie Getum: i m;;;

Gary Oak: True.

Misty of the Waterflower: ACCURATE

Best Dad: ALKSDFJLKAS

Drew LaRousse: BOOM BBY

Tracey Sketchit: aklsdfkjl

Drew LaRousse: u see that? thats my heckin gf!

May Maple: !

May Maple: 333

Drew LaRousse: 333

Gary Oak: # **Best Dad** You cannot escape.

Best Dad: Honestly? Idk if I even want to.

Dawn Berlitz: !

May Maple: dawwww

Misty of the Waterflower: vine voice: _hes my dad_

Misty of the Waterflower: _he's my dad!_

Dawn Berlitz: bOOGIE WOOGIE

Casey Nanako: BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE

Ritchie Getum: boogie woogiewoogie

Tracey Sketchit: Softyl, but w/ feeling: _boogie woogie_

Best Dad: [wiping tear from my eye] I'm so proud.

Gary Oak: Your kids are all memes, Mother Hen.

Best Dad: I know!

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Misty of the Waterflower: u kno it!

Best Dad: My kids are memes and I support them!

May Maple: !

Casey Nanako: THNX DAD!

Ritchie Getum: ! :D

Dawn Berlitz: :''')

Misty of the Waterflower: me, sobbin in the club like

Dawn Berlitz: mood

Best Dad: Aw, you guys! :^)

May Maple: brock, the hero we need but don't deserve;;

Misty of the Waterflower: tbh

Casey Nanako: tbh

Ritchie Getum: tbh

Drew LaRousse: this is so pure wtf?

Best Dad: I know, and I'm dying from the Good Feels.

Tracey Sketchit: Same!

Misty of the Waterflower: same

May Maple: thats just how we b in this Brock Appreciation Household

Best Dad: aaaaaah

Drew LaRousse: understandable, have a nice day

Dawn Berlitz: lmao mood

Misty of the Waterflower: Constant Hecking Mood

Casey Nanako: mood!

.

 **May Maple** changed the chat name to **Brock Appreciation Household**.

.

Casey Nanako: NOICE

Drew LaRousse: nice

Best Dad: AAAAAAH

Misty of the Waterflower: thats it, thats the chat

Dawn Berlitz: i feel 100x safer now

Dawn Berlitz: #bless

Misty of the Waterflower: Big Mood

Best Dad: yall,,,

May Maple: _the prophecy has been fulfilled_

Ritchie Getum: mood!

Drew LaRousse: ur doing great sweetie

May Maple: thank 3

Drew LaRousse: 3

Gary Oak: Seems accurate.

Gary Oak: I'm pretty sure you'd all have starved without him.

Dawn Berlitz: tru

Misty of the Waterflower: tru

Gary Oak: So, there's that.

May Maple: tru!

Best Dad: Sadly, very true.

Dawn Berlitz: brock is the dad we all deserve

Misty of the Waterflower: a mood in this chat tonight!

Dawn Berlitz: fathers day? sorry, I only kno brocks day

Best Dad: G uys,,,,,

Misty of the Waterflower: same

Casey Nanako: oh worm?

Ritchie Getum: mood

Pikachoose you: tru!

Casey Nanako: ASH!

Ritchie Getum: Ash!

Pikachoose you: woah, hey ritchie, casey!

Pikachoose you: its been awhile! :D

Ritchie Getum: it really has! :D

Casey Nanako: electrobuddy!

Dawn Berlitz: _hmmmm_

Drew LaRousse: nvm I can see it now

May Maple: same

Gary Oak: I told you.

Ritchie Getum: yall;;

Pikachoose you: ?

Misty of the Waterflower: ash wtf don u have school?

Best Dad: Ash, aren't you in class?

Pikachoose you: I mean ye lol

Pikachoose you: wait

Pikachoose you: dad?

Best Dad: Yes, its me, son.

May Maple: aljsdfkla

Drew LaRousse: adsfj

Dawn Berlitz: ALKSKJLFDA

Pikachoose you: w HAT

Casey Nanako: alkdjkla

Misty of the Waterflower: A S H

Tracey Sketchit: Incredible.

Gary Oak: It's Brock, dumbass.

Pikachoose you:

Pikachoose you: i kne that!

Gary Oak: Suuuuure.

Dawn Berlitz: lmaooo

Pikachoose you: listen;;;;

Misty of the Waterflower: ash I cant believe it took u more than .2 secs to figure out it was brock

Pikachoose you: LISTEN;;;;

Best Dad: It's fine, son.

Best Dad: You're still valid.

Pikachoose you: thnx dad;;;

Pikachoose you: i mean

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Gary Oak: ASH.

May Maple: alkfjdkl

Pikachoose you: BROCK

Tracey Sketchit: _Ash_

Misty of the Waterflower: A SH

Pikachoose you: I MENT BRO CK

May Maple: same diff tho

Dawn Berlitz: worm?

Misty of the Waterflower: big mood

Best Dad: Mood.

Casey Nanako: _he's our dad! Boogie woogie woogie!_

Pikachoose you: well;;;;

Pikachoose you: 2 b fair brock rly is the closest thing ive got 2 a dad

Misty of the Waterflower: honestly, yea

Dawn Berlitz: tbh same

Casey Nanako: same!

Ritchie Getum: same

Pikachoose you: so thnx for traveling w me for so long # **Best Dad**!

Best Dad:

Best Dad: gime a se c ,,

Tracey Sketchit: Take all the time you need.

Misty of the Waterflower: ye brock, ur good

Dawn Berlitz: uve given us plenty of time

Dawn Berlitz: so we givin it back

May Maple: yeah! its only fair :

Best Dad: G UJYS

Best Dad: HHHHHJ

Casey Nanako: BROCK! IS! OUR! GOTDAMN! DAD!

Drew LaRousse: how tf r yall like a real family im sh o ok

May Maple: thats friendship bby

Drew LaRousse: sounds fake but ok

May Maple: afdskjla

Dawn Berlitz: lkadsjkl

Misty of the Waterflower: mood

Pikachoose you: fff

Green Day ™: hey uhhhh not to b That Guy but

Casey Nanako: whomstve?

Green Day ™: ash I think kukuis onto u

Pikachoose you: o h sht

May Maple: rip

Drew LaRousse: rip

Dawn Berlitz: lmao busted

Green Day ™: 4 the rec

Tracey Sketchit: Ash, oh my Gods.

Sophocles Māmane: ash kukuis gon hit u w/ a q

Best Dad: Ash! Pay attention to your class!

Sophocles Māmane: in like 5 secs

Misty of the Waterflower: ash! get back 2 ur lessons!

Pikachoose you: OKOKOK

Lana de la Pacifica: Why is everyone on here…?

Gary Oak: I can't believe Ash is wasting his time, while getting an actual education, to dick around in a group chat.

Misty of the Waterflower: i can

Ritchie Getum: alkjdfs

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Casey Nanako: lolol

May Maple: HUOGH

Tracey Sketchit: Misty plz…

Drew LaRousse: DAMN SLAM IT

Gary Oak: A+ deductive reasoning, Ashy-boy.

Pikachoose you: casey ritchie sorry but! Its good 2 hear from u! + c u talkin in this friend chat I made!

Lana de la Pacifica: We're in the middle of class, you guys.

Ritchie Getum: sure thing ash! u 2!

Casey Nanako: gl w school lol!

Pikachoose you: also shut uo gary!

Green Day ™: idk whats goin on but hi yall

Drew LaRousse: anarchy

Gary Oak: Death.

Tracey Sketchit: Chaos incarnate?

Green Day ™: understandable have a nice day

Lillie of Aether: Everyone, please get off your phones!

Green Day ™: bi yall

.

 **Green Day ™** is now idle

.

Pikachoose you: I KNO

Pikachoose you: G2G YALL

.

 **Pikachoose you** is now idle

.

May Maple: big bi mood

Misty of the Waterflower: GOOD

Best Dad: Finally :^/

Sophocles Māmane: WE L P

.

 **Sophocles** **Māmane** is now idle

.

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Lana de la Pacifica: Nice, Lillie.

Gary Oak: That was impressive.

Lillie of Aether: Thank you!

Lana de la Pacifica: Bye.

.

 **Lana de la Pacifica** is now idle

.

Best Dad: Please look after Ash.

Misty of the Waterflower: ye

Lillie of Aether: Of course!

Misty of the Waterflower: ash is p dumb

May Maple: its gr8 hes got friends school

Tracey Sketchit: Please be patient with him!

Ritchie Getum: when ur not in school we should chat more! :]

Casey Nanako: yeah I wanna talk 2 ashs cool new friends!

Lillie of Aether: I would like that!

Dawn Berlitz: ull love em

Best Dad: Until next time!

Lillie of Aether: Thank you once again # **Gary Oak**!

Lillie of Aether: Goodbye!

.

 **Lillie of Aether** is now idle

.

Drew LaRousse: _another 1 bites the dust_

Casey Nanako: _let the bodies hit the floor_

May Maple: alkdsjlks

Ritchie Getum: alkddfj;;

Dawn Berlitz: ALSJDFL

Misty of the Waterflower: I M

Best Dad: Pffff

Gary Oak: The duality of man.

Ritchie Getum: c asey;;

Tracey Sketchit: Both bops, both valid.

May Maple: mood

Dawn Berlitz: valid

Drew LaRousse: understandable

Casey Nanako: ok but what if

Misty of the Waterflower: hoooo boy

Ritchie Getum: casey…

Gary Oak: I can feel the regret already.

Casey Nanako: its raining men and let the bodies hit the floor were about the same thing

Casey Nanako: just different povs

Ritchie Getum: ALSKDFJ

Misty of the Waterflower:

Best Dad:

May Maple:

Drew LaRousse:

Dawn Berlitz: i

Tracey Sketchit: ?

Gary Oak: _Why_.

Ritchie Getum: casey plz;;;

Misty of the Waterflower: thanks! I hate it!

Drew LaRousse: same

Dawn Berlitz: same

Gary Oak: Same.

Tracey Sketchit: Same.

Casey Nanako: lmao

Drew LaRousse: hey OP?

Casey Nanako: ye?

Drew LaRousse: delete that post

Casey Nanako: ALSDKJFL

Ritchie Getum: aklsfdjl

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Misty of the Waterflower: ALSJLF

Best Dad: Pfff

Tracey Sketchit: You're not wrong, and you should say it.

Dawn Berlitz: that was so Cursed

Misty of the Waterflower: Peak Chaotic Energy

Dawn Berlitz: im havin like a crisis rn bc of it

Casey Nanako: hoo boy then u better b ready 4 my next pitch!

Dawn Berlitz: NO

May Maple: lakjdsfkl

Misty of the Waterflower: [gun emoji]

Ritchie Getum: C A S EY

Gary Oak: _Cursed_.

Drew LaRousse: GROUDON, NO

Misty of the Waterflower: _Peak Chaotic Energy_

Casey Nanako: why r pizzas circles thatre cut into triangles, then put in square boxes

Ritchie Getum:

May Maple:

Dawn Berlitz:

Best Dad:

Misty of the Waterflower:

Tracey Sketchit: I

Gary Oak: _WHY_.

Dawn Berlitz: thnx! I hate it!

Tracey Sketchit: I've never thought abt that?

Dawn Berlitz: another crisis here!

Dawn Berlitz: no biggie!

Gary Oak: Merry Crisis, everyone.

Tracey Sketchit: alksdfj

Misty of the Waterflower: KALJSDF

Best Dad: lkdjsal

May Maple: alkdjdf

Ritchie Getum: ;;;;

Drew LaRousse: _I m whe ezing_

Misty of the Waterflower: it aint anywhere near xmas tho

Tracey Sketchit: Yeah?

Best Dad: We're at the end of summer.

Casey Nanako: not with that attitude!

Ritchie Getum: alksdj

May Maple: tru

Gary Oak: Doesn't matter, still applies.

May Maple: xmas time can b any time

Misty of the Waterflower: gary fam, u good?

May Maple: if ur not a coward

Drew LaRousse: tru

Gary Oak: I'm never good, when I'm in this group chat.

Best Dad: Mood.

Misty of the Waterflower: valid

Drew LaRousse: mood

Tracey Sketchit: Gary, I know you're as excited as Santa's Elves when it's near Christmas but

Gary Oak:

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Misty of the Waterflower: DRAG IM

May Maple: h u ogh

Best Dad: Pffff

Casey Nanako: lolol

Best Dad: That's adorable?

May Maple: mood tho

Tracey Sketchit: This is a little early, even for you.

Misty of the Waterflower: GARYS A SANTAS ELF, PASS IT ON

Gary Oak: NO

Dawn Berlitz: lol

Casey Nanako: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

May Maple: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

Drew LaRousse: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

Dawn Berlitz: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

Best Dad: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

Tracey Sketchit: GARYS A SANTAS ELF

Gary Oak: _Betrayal_

Misty of the Waterflower: lmao

Best Dad: Don't worry son, I still support you.

Misty of the Waterflower: even if ur an elf

May Maple: u could join elfs anonymous!

Gary Oak: I hate this fucking family.

.

 **Dawn Berlitz** has changed **Gary Oak** 's name to **Santa's Elf**.

.

Misty of the Waterflower: ASKFDLJ

May Maple: hghghg

Casey Nanako: n ice

Santa's Elf: _I hate this fucking family._

Tracey Sketchit: You know, I don't even blame you.

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Casey Nanako: aklfdja

Best Dad: Same.

Drew LaRousse: valid

Misty of the Waterflower: buckle up fucker, ur stuck here

Gary Oak: I know, and both hate and fear it.

May Maple: I feel like this is probs against elfs rights

Drew LaRousse: m a y

Casey Nanako: GET IM

Misty of the Waterflower: LMAO

Gary Oak: Nevermind, just hate it.

Best Dad: Children,

Best Dad: it's not nice to make fun of Gary just bc he's an elf.

Gary Oak: _hate it_


	4. No murder!

**AN** : I;; honestly couldn't find a good stopping point for the chapter. It was originally like 35 pages long! So I had to find a way to split things up! Despite my efforts, this chap is still like 23 pages long wtf me;;;

* * *

Chapter 4: No murder!

* * *

 **Brock Appreciation Household**

.

Santa's Elf: Ugh.

Santa's Elf: This is fucking stupid.

Dawn Berlitz: lolol

Misty of the Waterflower: thats how we b

Drew LaRousse: welcome to hell

Tracey Sketchit: Gary, don't be like that…

Santa's Elf: It's not even topical anymore.

.

 **Santa's Elf** has changed their name to **Gary Oak**.

.

Dawn Berlitz: booooo

Casey Nanako: lol

Dawn Berlitz: ur no fun!

May Maple: lmao yeah

Gary Oak: It's been 4 months.

Tracey Sketchit: ?

Casey Nanako: sure jan

Tracey Sketchit: It's been just 4 minutes?

Best Dad: Gary, stop being dramatic.

Dawn Berlitz: Gary like _: its been a million years-_

Gary Oak: Well, it sure has felt like 4 months…

Misty of the Waterflower: no fun gary strikes again

May Maple: wheres ur xmas spirit?

Drew LaRousse: LOL

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Gary Oak: I hate this.

Drew LaRousse: NICE ROAST

May Maple: thnx bae

Drew LaRousse: [heart]

May Maple: [heart]

Tracey Sketchit: Don't worry, Gary, I still support you.

Gary Oak: …

Tracey Sketchit: Even if you're part elf.

Gary Oak:

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

May Maple: alkjdfal

Misty of the Waterflower: SLAIN

Best Dad: Oh my Gods.

Gary Oak: _This is why I don't trust easy._

Misty of the Waterflower: mood

Casey Nanako: mood

Ritchie Getum: mood

Drew LaRousse: big mood

Tracey Sketchit: I know, and I'm sorry.

Gary Oak:

Tracey Sketchit: Gary :(

Gary Oak: _Ugh_.

Gary Oak: Fine.

Tracey Sketchit: :)

Dawn Berlitz: 2 powerful

Misty of the Waterflower: whipped

Gary Oak: shut

Misty of the Waterflower: but if we're talkin abt whipped

Casey Nanako: [eyes emoji]

Gary Oak: [gun emoji]

Gary Oak: Hoe, don't do it.

May Maple: ghghgh

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Tracey Sketchit: Gary…

Casey Nanako: Suspicious

Misty of the Waterflower: not u, u elf

Gary Oak:

May Maple: aldkjfkls

Drew LaRousse: lol

Ritchie Getum: asdfh;;

Gary Oak: _Need for murder rising_ …

Tracey Sketchit: Gary!

Best Dad: No! No murder!

Tracey Sketchit: No fighting!

Dawn Berlitz: _shakira shakira_

May Maple: galkjsd

Gary Oak: Yes, murder.

Misty of the Waterflower: _shakira shakira_

Casey Nanako: _shakira shakira_

May Maple: _shakira shakira_

Drew LaRousse: _Shakira shakira_

Ritchie Getum: _shakira shakira_

Misty of the Waterflower: soooo we gon ignore the fact

Misty of the Waterflower: that casey proposed to ritchie

Ritchie Getum: hhhhh

Misty of the Waterflower: earlier in chat?

Best Dad: Never.

Dawn Berlitz: o shit

May Maple: u rite!

Drew LaRousse: fuck I actually forgot?

Gary Oak: You mean last chapter?

Best Dad: ?

Tracey Sketchit: Last chapter…?

Dawn Berlitz: lol wut

Gary Oak: Nevermind.

Casey Nanako: dam dont expose me like that lol

Ritchie Getum: _hhhhhhhhh_

Misty of the Waterflower: how could any1 forget?

Gary Oak: Repression.

Ritchie Getum: ALSDFJKL

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

May Maple: alsfd

Best Dad: Well…

Tracey Sketchit: I mean

Casey Nanako: Mood

Drew LaRousse: touche

Casey Nanako: but!

Casey Nanako: i didnt mean right this sec!

Misty of the Waterflower: dig urself further in that hole

Dawn Berlitz: [eyes emoji]

May Maple: [eyes emoji]

Casey Nanako: like when were at least 20, damn

Ritchie Getum: hhhhh;;;

Casey Nanako: who u take me 4?

Best Dad: ohthankgods

Dawn Berlitz: dawww

Misty of the Waterflower: ok fine fine

Gary Oak: Thank Gods.

Tracey Sketchit: Thank you based Mew.

May Maple: thats so sweet!

Dawn Berlitz: so good so pure

Drew LaRousse: more like terrible, but go off I guess

May Maple: laksfkdl

Dawn Berlitz: aklsdjkl

Misty of the Waterflower: valid

Best Dad: I just avoided a heart attack tbh

Misty of the Waterflower: u ok there old man?

Best Dad: Just barely.

Dawn Berlitz: o no dad!

Best Dad: Please don't drop more surprise proposals on me.

Casey Nanako: wasnt plannin it lmao

Misty of the Waterflower: Suspicion™

Misty of the Waterflower: casey ur the Ultimate chaotic neutral

Casey Nanako: its tru but u shouldnt say it

Ritchie Getum: true, and u should say it;;

Casey Nanako: ALDSJKL

May Maple: alkdjd

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Casey Nanako: BETRAYAL

Misty of the Waterflower: he gon give it to ya

Casey Nanako: they!

Ritchie Getum: thats just how it b in this bitch of a world, babe

Casey Nanako: understandable have a nice day bae

May Maple: # **Drew LaRousse** damn bae wish we b like that

Drew LaRousse: # **May Maple** but we already r?

Misty of the Waterflower: ARE YALL DATING OR NOT?

May Maple: tru

May Maple: [heart]

Drew LaRousse: [heart]

Casey Nanako: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ritchie Getum: idk still;;;

Gary Oak: Are you telling me that these two chucklefucks, who I've barely remembered after all these years, have a relationship before *I* can get one?

Casey Nanako: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

May Maple: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Drew LaRousse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ritchie Getum: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dawn Berlitz: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Misty of the Waterflower: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gary Oak: This is bullshit.

Ritchie Getum: I mean

Casey Nanako: lmao jelly?

Gary Oak: Yes, and Very Petty over it.

Dawn Berlitz: lol

Misty of the Waterflower: ofc

Casey Nanako: 2 bad, get fuckd oak

Gary Oak: Listen, that's the plan.

Misty of the Waterflower: ALDJFKL

Dawn Berlitz: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Best Dad: GARY

Tracey Sketchit: WH

May Maple: H UOGH

Drew LaRousse: D AMN BITCH

Gary Oak: But I obv need to change it.

Misty of the Waterflower: HE ACTUALLY SAID IT

Tracey Sketchit: …Gary oh my Gods,,

Gary Oak:

Gary Oak: Listen;;;

Misty of the Waterflower: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dawn Berlitz: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gary Oak: NO

May Maple: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Drew LaRousse: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Best Dad: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dawn Berlitz: D AD

Misty of the Waterflower: CURSED

Casey Nanako: alkdjla

May Maple: ghghg

Gary Oak: BROCK NOT YOU TOO

Best Dad: What?

Best Dad: I can't join in on the emoji trend?

Dawn Berlitz: NO

May Maple: brock w h y

Dawn Berlitz: UR OUR DAD!

Misty of the Waterflower: ur an OLD MAN

Gary Oak: _I expect better from you._

Best Dad: Aw :^(

Misty of the Waterflower: UR SUPPOSED 2 B THE BEST OF US!

Drew LaRousse: I think I lost 10 yrs of my lifespan just now

Casey Nanako: mood;;

Gary Oak: Mood.

May Maple: mood

Best Dad: Ok, ok.

Misty of the Waterflower: worm

Dawn Berlitz: bigo mood

Best Dad: Whatever you kids say.

Best Dad: :^)

Dawn Berlitz: im cry;;

Misty of the Waterflower: me, sobbin in the club

May Maple: big mood

Casey Nanako: mood!

Ritchie Getum: mood!

Dawn Berlitz: all is right in the world;;

Drew LaRousse: yal d

May Maple: tahts just how we b!

Tracey Sketchit: Understandable, have a nice day.

Drew LaRousse: I kno and ilu may

May Maple: !

May Maple: [heart]

Drew LaRousse: [heart]

Gary Oak: Why is everyone in this chat so disgustingly sweet?

Gary Oak: I'm getting heart burn here.

Tracey Sketchit: Gary, please.

Dawn Berlitz: we give Good Vibes here

Misty of the Waterflower: bc this b the Brock Appreciation Household.

Gary Oak:

Gary Oak: Point.

Ritchie Getum: anyways uhhh can I just say;;

Best Dad: Go ahead!

Misty of the Waterflower: ye whats the deal?

Casey Nanako: Speak! Yo! Mind!

Ritchie Getum: as a person that is terrified of being alone bc im a clingy hoe

Misty of the Waterflower: oh worm?

Dawn Berlitz: damn mood

Tracey Sketchit: Big Mood.

Gary Oak: Mood.

Best Dad: Valid.

Ritchie Getum: I am v appreciative of the offer casey

Ritchie Getum: abt the marrying thing?

Misty of the Waterflower: [eyes emoji]

May Maple: [eyes emoji]

Dawn Berlitz: [eyes emoji]

Tracey Sketchit: [eyes emoji]

Drew LaRousse: [eyes emoji]

Best Dad: [eyes emoji]

Casey Nanako: yeah and?

Ritchie Getum: but uhhhhhh I dont c u that way?

Casey Nanako: lmao me either fam

Dawn Berlitz: w H

Drew LaRousse: Y O

Ritchie Getum: then why?

Misty of the Waterflower: PLOT TIWST

May Maple: !

Casey Nanako: this is just a contingency

Dawn Berlitz: H O SHIT

Misty of the Waterflower: YO?

Casey Nanako: itll get ppl off our backs abt if we got S/Os

Casey Nanako: or spouses

Best Dad: Ah.

Dawn Berlitz: oooooh

Casey Nanako: its a fullproof plan!

Misty of the Waterflower: that

Misty of the Waterflower: makes sense?

Ritchie Getum: huh

May Maple: idk if im impressed or disappointed

Drew LaRousse: same tbh

Ritchie Getum: ok thats cool!

Gary Oak: That's so dumb, it may just work.

Casey Nanako: thnx!

Casey Nanako: wait

Ritchie Getum: HGHGHGH

Casey Nanako: meet me behind dennys at 3am fucker

Gary Oak: I have better things to do.

Tracey Sketchit: Gary, please…

Misty of the Waterflower: didn't u say earlier ur not doing anyone?

Gary Oak: s H UT

Tracey Sketchit: aksdfjk

Dawn Berlitz: lmao

Drew LaRousse: roasted

Casey Nanako: alright

Casey Nanako: alright alrightalrightalright!

Casey Nanako: operation married best friends is a go!

Dawn Berlitz: u had a name 4 it?

Casey Nanako: every plan needs a name!

Dawn Berlitz: thtas so cute wtf;;

Ritchie Getum: i like it!

Casey Nanako: thnx fam [heart]

Ritchie Getum:

Ritchie Getum: [heart]

May Maple: awwww

Misty of the Waterflower: heart eyes, motherfucker

Best Dad: This chat has gone Off The Rails and I am full of Regret.

Drew LaRousse: this shit is better than soap operas

Tracey Sketchit: I both love and hate it.

Drew LaRousse: im Living

Dawn Berlitz: tbh lol

May Maple: same!

Misty of the Waterflower: big mood

Gary Oak: This chat is way more entertaining than I'd expected.

Ritchie Getum: sure casey we can get married! :]

Casey Nanako: ayyyyy lmao

Ritchie Getum: i'll never b together w/ any1 otherwise

Ritchie Getum: and I like ur plan!

Casey Nanako: NICE

May Maple: this feels like the plot of a romcom I love it?

Drew LaRousse: yea its RIVETING

Casey Nanako: ok ok so long as we get married on a baseball stadium!

Best Dad: I…

Drew LaRousse: wish I had popcorn rn

Dawn Berlitz: a W HAT NOW?

May Maple: aksjdlk

Casey Nanako: and I get 2 wear my limited ed Electabuzz Pitcher outfit!

Misty of the Waterflower: why am I not surprised lmao

Ritchie Getum: sure thing!

Casey Nanako: BALLER

Best Dad: This IS Casey, though.

Best Dad: I would expect nothing less.

Casey Nanako: awww thnx dad!

Best Dad: No problem. :^)

Dawn Berlitz: thats! our! hecking! dad!

Ritchie Getum: as long as we don't have 2 invite my fuckshit of a fam

Ritchie Getum: im good :]

Casey Nanako: deal!

Misty of the Waterflower:

Best Dad:

Gary Oak:

Tracey Sketchit:

Dawn Berlitz: uhhh

May Maple: oh no

Drew LaRousse: _holy shit_

Misty of the Waterflower: ritchie sweetie

Ritchie Getum: hm?

Misty of the Waterflower: r u ok?

Ritchie Getum: just dandy! :]

Dawn Berlitz: _1 fear_

May Maple: 1 fear

Tracey Sketchit: 1 fear

Drew LaRousse: 1 fear

Best Dad: I am a Concern.

Casey Nanako: their fams just a bunch of cucks!

Misty of the Waterflower:

May Maple: o o f

Drew LaRousse: yikes

Tracey Sketchit: That's awful!

Casey Nanako: that can catch these hands!

Misty of the Waterflower: Oh Mood?

Best Dad: Understandable.

Ritchie Getum: casey 4 the last time

Ritchie Getum: plz don't fistfight my family

Misty of the Waterflower: no go ahead

Misty of the Waterflower: FITE THEM

Casey Nanako: ur fam deserve it!

Casey Nanako: ur not just going thru a phase!

May Maple: BIG OOF

Drew LaRousse: DRAG EM

Misty of the Waterflower: GUESS ITS TIME 4 MURDER!

Dawn Berlitz: kick! their! asses!

Ritchie Getum: yall;;;; its ok;;;

Casey Nanako: 'theres only 2 genders' my ass!

Misty of the Waterflower: [gun emoji]

Tracey Sketchit: [gun emoji]

Gary Oak: [gun emoji]

May Maple: [gun emoji]

Drew LaRousse: [gun emoji]

Dawn Berlitz: [gun emoji]

Best Dad: [gun emoji]

Casey Nanako: [gun emoji] [gun emoji] [gun emoji] [gun emoji]

Misty of the Waterflower: R

Drew LaRousse: KILL THEM

Ritchie Getum: ;;;;;;;

.

 **James** is now online

.

James: [gun emoji]

James: You're valid, young twerp.

Ritchie Getum: ?

Misty of the Waterflower: T EAM ROCKET

Best Dad: Team Rocket?

Dawn Berlitz: o shit

May Maple: _team rocket ? ?_

Casey Nanako: Yell heah they r!

Tracey Sketchit: Team Rocket's back?

Gary Oak: softly, but with feeling: _What the fuck?_

James: Being non-binary is not a phase!

James: And I will Off your family for you in a heartbeat, just say the word! :)

Ritchie Getum: akljsklasj

Dawn Berlitz: wr ow

May Maples: y ikes

Tracey Sketchit: Um.

Casey Nanako: _do it bitch_

.

 **Jessie** is now online

.

Jessie: _James what the FUCK_.

Ritchie Getum: plz don't;;;

Best Dad: No murder!

Gary Oak: Again: _What the fuck?_

.

 **Meowth** is now online

.

Meowth: We gotsa reputation here!

Meowth: Off da chat!

James: aw :(

James: but Meowth!

Meowth: no buts!

James: Ur not my dad! :(

Jessie: _istg James_

Misty of the Waterflower: tf r u all doin here?

Drew LaRousse: ^

May Maple: ^

Dawn Berlitz: ^^^

Gary Oak: ^ Same

James: Oh, u know…

May Maple: no, we rlly dont?

Misty of the Waterflower: aren't the time zones fucky over…wherever tf yall at?

Best Dad: You guys stayed up late in chat last night!

Meowth: It aint that early here actually.

Best Dad: It's weird you're up now!

Meowth: But thats besides the points!

Meowth: James, get off da chat!

James: why?

Jessie: _James_

Jessie: We're supposed to be menacing, not protectively murderous!

James: But Jessie!

James: nb solidarity!

Ritchie Getum: ;;;

James: I gotta support the young nbs!

Casey Nanako: [prayer emoji] bless

Ritchie Getum: nb solidarity;;;

Jessie _: Just do it, u useless pan pizza or i S WEAR_

James: This is homophobia :/

Jessie: James, I'm bi

James: I know, and I support you!

Gary Oak: _What the fuck is even going on?_

May Maple: mood

Dawn Berlitz: MOOD

Drew LaRousse: mood

Tracey Sketchit: Mood.

Misty of the Waterflower: T B H

Best Dad: Rocket being Rocket, I guess?

Meowth: _Off da chat, James._

James: aw :((((((

Misty of the Waterflower: this feels like a fever dream

Ritchie Getum: # **James** hey I uhhhhh appreciate? the sentiment?

Ritchie Getum: but plz dont literally kill my fuckshit family;;

James: Even if they deserve it?

Meowth: Debatable.

Ritchie Getum: thats murder and illegal? On so many levels?

James: Is it?

Casey Nanako: sounds fake bt ok

Ritchie Getum: _C a sey_

Casey Nanako: i kid i kid

James: If you're sure…

Jessie: _James_

James: fine fine

James: Stay strong, tiny nb!

.

 **James** is now offline

.

Jessie: _fking finally_

Meowth: Yeesh, that took longer than I thoughts!

Jessie: tbh

Misty of the Waterflower: tell me abt it

Jessie: fuck off, carrot-top

Misty of the Waterflower: fuck u 2, medusa

Best Dad: Team Rocket popping up in chat took 5 yrs off my lifespan.

Gary Oak: I'll say.

May Maple: tbh

Dawn Berlitz: lolol tru

Tracey Sketchit: that's fair

Meowth: Seeya, twerps!

.

 **Meowth** is now offline

Jessie: ugh whatever

.

Jessie: l8r twerps

Misty of the Waterflower: bye bitch

Jessie: bitch

Jessie: Also # **Ritchie Getum** fuck ur family

.

 **Jessie** is now offline

.

Ritchie Getum: well uh;;;

Gary Oak: I feel like a broken record by reiterating this statement:

Gary Oak: _What The Fuck._

May Maple: was

May Maple: was that even real?

Dawn Berlitz: i feel that

May Maple: or did? we all just hallucinate?

Drew LaRousse: dw may

Drew LaRousse: feels pretty real to me?

May Maple: ok good

Tracey Sketchit: That sure was…something.

Misty of the Waterflower: tell me abt it

Best Dad: I'm honestly not sure if that was a good or bad something?

May Maple: both…?

Ritchie Getum: both?

Gary Oak: Nothing involving Rocket is ever good.

Dawn Berlitz: touche

Misty of the Waterflower: accurate tbh :/

Drew LaRousse: can this chat get any weirder?

May Maple: probly?

Dawn Berlitz: lolol

Gary Oak: [gun emoji]

Gary Oak: S2G, if you've just jinxed us…

Casey Nanako: lmao itll b fine!

Ritchie Getum: Doubt™

Drew LaRousse: I fear no man

Drew LaRousse: I only fear disappointing may

May Maple: awww;;;

May Maple: drew;;;

Dawn Berlitz: aw!

Best Dad: The purest 1 fear meme.

Misty of the Waterflower: yallre adorable wtf

Drew LaRousse: and Harley

Drew LaRousse: yknow, just in general

Dawn Berlitz: aklsdjal

May Maple: ;;;

Misty of the Waterflower: alkdfjlka

Casey Nanako: whomstve?

May Maple: i mean

May Maple: mood and valid tho;;;

Best Dad: That's a big ol' Yikes.

Ritchie Getum: big oof;;

May Maple: I mean hes gotten better!

May Maple: but uh

Drew LaRousse: theres a Reason we only meet up every few times a contest season

May Maple: yeeeeah…

Dawn Berlitz: rip

Tracey Sketchit: Oof.

Best Dad: Still a yikes!

May Maple: its ok dad!

May Maple: we're actually friends! ^_^

Best Dad: Well, that's good!

Best Dad: I'm glad you're all doing well! :^)

May Maple: thank

Drew LaRousse: bless

Dawn Berlitz: im cry;;;;

Casey Nanako: best dad! strikes again!

Misty of the Waterflower: so anyways guys

Misty of the Waterflower: instead of just plain murder…

Casey Nanako: [eyes emoji]

Dawn Berlitz: [eyes emoji]

May Maple: [eyes emoji]

Drew LaRousse: [eyes emoji]

Ritchie Getum: misty;;;

Casey Nanako: im listening…

Misty of the Waterflower: guess its time to eject ritchies fam into the fucking sun!

Casey Nanako: !

Drew LaRousse: MOOD

Tracey Sketchit: Mood!

Gary Oak: Big Mood.

May Maple: mood!

Dawn Berlitz: m o o d

Casey Nanako: BIG MOOD!

Best Dad: Hey Ritchie? I'm now your new family.

Ritchie Getum: aaaaaah

Casey Nanako: GOOD!

Casey Nanako: PLZ ADOPT THEM!

Dawn Berlitz: brock can be ur real dad!

Best Dad: I am Officially adopting you with my own two hands if I have to.

Misty of the Waterflower: same!

Misty of the Waterflower: im now ur cool lesbian mom!

Ritchie Getum: AAAAAAAH

Ritchie Getum: IM GONN CR Y

Casey Nanako: ITS WHAT THEY DESERVE!

Dawn Berlitz: get! ritchie! good! parents!

Best Dad: No tears, just endless support, my child.

Ritchie Getum: ALKFDS

May Maple: brock used Parental Comfort! Its super effective!

Dawn Berlitz: big mood!

Drew LaRousse: valid, and you should say it

Tracey Sketchit: I can't believe Misty and Brock have 1 whole child. Bless.

Gary Oak: # **Ritchie Getum** Sorry for using the wrong pronouns, before.

Ritchie Getum: :0

Ritchie Getum: its ok!

Misty of the Waterflower: shit u rite

Ritche Getum: they/them plz and thnx!

May Maple: nice!

Drew LaRousse: ay nice

Tracey Sketchit: Our official nb friend!

Dawn Berlitz: ooh!

Misty of the Waterflower: thnx 4 telling us!

Best Dad: I'm writing it down right now! :^)

Ritchie Getum: aaaaaah;;

Casey Nanako: yes good! shower them in support!

Ritchie Getum: i;; love this fucking family;;;

Casey Nanako: MOOD

Misty of the Waterflower: BIG MOOD!

May Maple: mood!

Dawn Berlitz: same

Tracey Sketchit: Same!

Best Dad: Mood.

Drew LaRousse: worm?

Best Dad: I'm so glad :^)

Gary Oak: And remember: you have no obligation to deal with your family if they're terrible.

Ritchie Getum: I…thank you.

Tracey Sketchit: That's true! If they don't support you, they're not really your family!

Gary Oak: As they say, Fuck Em.

Ritchie Getum: akldfjlas

Misty of the Waterflower: FUCK EM

Tracey Sketchit: Fuck Em!

Casey Nanako: FUCK EM!

Drew LaRousse: F U CK EM

May Maple: fuck em!

Dawn Berlitz: fuck em

Best Dad: I'm not usually one to say this but

Best Dad: Fuck em.

Ritchie Getum: y a ll;;

Casey Nanako: terrible family? all I kno is best dad brock and lesbian mom misty

Tracey Sketchit: tbh

Dawn Berlitz: mood

Gary Oak: Valid.

Misty of the Waterflower: thats valid and u should say it!

.

 **Casey Nanako** has changed **Misty of the Waterflower** 's name to **Lesbian Mom.**

.

 **Casey Nanako** has changed **Ritchie Getum** 's name to **Ritchie Kid.**

.

 **Casey Nanako** has changed their name to **ElectraHeart**.

.

Lesbian Mom: bless

Ritchie Kid: thnx casey 3

ElectraHeart: no prob 3

May Maple: nice marina + the dia ref!

Drew LaRousse: touche

Dawn Berlitz: ye!

ElectraHeart: thnx!

ElectraHeart: marina is a Queen!

Lesbian Mom: hell ye she is!

Gary Oak: True, and you should say it.

Tracey Sketchit: True!

Lesbian Mom: just like me heckin dorder!

ElectraHeart: !

ElectraHeart: THNX MOM!

Ritchie Kid: ;;;

Ritchie Kid: i love;; this fucking family;;;

ElectraHeart: big mood!

Best Dad: I'm so proud :,^)

Lesbian Mom: ah parental pride…

Dawn Berlitz: _Brock, wiping a tear_ : my children.

Lesbian Mom: glad to give the thing ive missed all my life

Best Dad: Sadly, a Mood.

May Maple: lakdfjlak

Drew LaRousse: akldfjkl

Tracey Sketchit: G…Guys…

Gary Oak: Big Mood.

Dawn Berlitz: rip

Ritchie Kid: well, its good to actually make ppl proud so;;

ElectraHeart: same

Dawn Berlitz: lol same

Tracey Sketchit: …Mood.

May Maple: w h

Best Dad: I Am Incredibly Concerned.

May Maple: what type of families do u guys;; even have;;;

ElectraHeart: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ritchie Kid: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tracey Sketchit: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lesbian Mom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Best Dad: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Drew LaRousse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

May Maple: D REW?

May Maple: U 2?

Drew LaRousse: what can I say

Drew LaRousse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

May Maple: CONCERN

.


End file.
